Crimson Leaf at Frontier Sky
by Kokuryu-Oh
Summary: Unknown container appear near 25th Colony Fleet defence border. How Frontier crew receiving newest report, that shocking them to core? who's the shady figure that appear within their territory? Friend or Foe? Major Gundam 00 X-over. pairing: canon.
1. Prolog

**Crimson Leaf at Frontier Sky **

My First fic, all material inside is not mine, it's belong to Bandai and Shoji Kawamori.

**(Rewrite Version)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Galaxy Seeding Plan.

Humanity's answer to its near-extinction: a space colonization project. Ranging from enormous fleets to small private vessels, countless ships venture forth into space, seeking new worlds.

Thus was the Galactic Age of Discovery that super-dimensional navigation technology, the **Fold**, brought forth.

A.D. 2059. Fifth-generation Mass Colonization Fleet Macross-class 25th vast colony fleet Macross Frontier, near center Milky Way galaxy.

"Incoming Unidentified fold wave!!!" Bridge CIC detecting anomaly at space near their fleet current location.

"Send Scarlet team to investigate it!!"

"Sending Scarlet team!"

Seven blue coloured armed Variable-Fighter units launching from one of Frontier escort ship heading to anomaly coordinate that showing at bridge CIC monitor.

"Incoming!"

"What? ...What kind fold wave is that?"

"Relaying image to Frontier!" one of Variable-Fighter pilot sends their image camera to Frontier main bridge, image that makes all Frontier higher echelon slack-jawed.

The usual fold gate that they familiar is circular formation like flat blossoming flower in vertically platform space, but in front of their eyes is the whole new concept and never witnessed and documented.

Eight crimson leaves like flower petals appear within void space creating blossoming flower like phenomenon. The sizes keep expanding till covering 40 mile radius, from the center flower like phenomenon appear black-dark blue box-like container unit floating and as sudden appearance, the phenomenon vanished.

The container appearance make investigator leader raising his suspicion, cause the size and color of container just bigger than normal container and there is four thruster engine muzzle at one part that he assume is back-side and two other smaller thruster muzzle each pointed side.

"What is this?"

"Container?"

"More like combat container."

"Don't know... let's tow it!"

"Scarlet leader to Battle Frontier! We found unknown container that appear from unidentified fold wave! Requesting back-up for guard!"

"Battle Frontier to Scarlet Leader! Affirmative! We send Vermilion Team for your guard!"

"Scarlet leader to Vermilion leader. Keep your range! We still don't know what inside the container."

"Roger that Scarlet! We'll keep our range for pre-emptive attack!"

Seven units VF-171 towing container to their base. Battle Frontier. Macross-class 25th vast Colony fleet Macross Frontier. Another seven unit approaching in Diamond-formation.

Even only retrieval mission, those VF-171 pilots keep their radar up. They still at red-alert case recent alien attack to their colony. Bug-type alien that they identified as Vajra alien, attacking without alarm. And as Frontier military unit, those pilot still in high-adrenalines condition.

"Drrrttt… Brrrttt..."

Suddenly, the container that they retrieved shaking and changing his armor-layer color from black-dark blue to bluish white, cutting their towing guided wire.

"All-Hand takes aim!!"

At once as Scarlet leader shouting, all VF-171 pilot changing their unit to Battriod mode and take aim their weapon system to now vibrating container.

"To unknown container!!! Shut-down your engine at once!"

No response. Scarlet and Vermillion leader raise their gatling-gun to the container that now not vibrating anymore, but boosting his engine out off their reach and constantly changing his armor-layer color toward asteroid belt in front of them.

"What???"

"Chase it!!!" team leader roaring his command that immediately followed by his fellow pilot.

this Fic contain major Gundam 00 tech x-over.

My first Fic, please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks for alert.

-About the container, I was taking image and size of GN-Container with additional Assault-Container

side weapon in Gundam 00 battle ship.

-the A.I unit, take picture about smaller size Lockon Stratos Haro.

-This story contain major Gundam 00 tech x-over

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: all material belong to Bandai and Shoji Kawamori, but I own my OC and his unit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter: 01. Shady figure.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside container, lone figure dressing black-vested normal-suit companied by black round artificial-intelligent machine sitting inside a cockpit unit.

"Black… scan and hack their communication channel! Also check their unit type!" ordering the black-vested figure to his companion, typing few command on his side keyboard and veering his controller evading stray asteroid on his route.

"Channel scan… complete! Unit scan… complete!" black-round A.I responding cheerily. "Unit… VF-171... code: Nightmare Variable-Fighter… similar type with our VF-type series… They belong to Macross-class 25th vast Colony fleet Macross Frontier."

"Humph…?" the lone figure raising his eyebrow. "Macros-classs 25th vast Colony fleet Macross Frontier? **WhaT'Hell… Where are we**? Check the calendar!"

"Calendar 12th June 2059 A.D. our current location is… 300 light-year from Earth coordination."

"Wh… _**What**_? How…?" the lone figure shouting in shock, realizing where and when his current location is out from his origin. Relieving his shock he asks his round companion. "Check our flight-log! Report later, okay."

"_Since when we got transported, out of blue… another place that not belong to me anyway._" Swarm strategy and thought filled his mind, almost forgetting his own situation. "Well… now, where is our closest port?"

"Our closest port is Macross-class 25th vast Colony fleet Macross Frontier."

"**Shit**!!!" cursing lone figure. "Double shit, if our unit not fully supplied... our current condition?"

"Ammunition… 40% loaded… 50% stored within container! Supply ration and air still 90%! Power-plant… 95% charged! Battery condition… all-green! Armor condition… 95%! Booster condition… normal! Operating-system… all-green! Secondary-system… green! Additional system… all-green! "

"Armaments load-out: 2x shoulder-mounted rotating shield. 2x 55mm head-mounted Vulcan-gun. 2x hand-carried Beam-saber, stored in rotating hip. 3x hand-carried Beam-saber, stored in container. 2x 45mm beam-gun, stored in calf. 1x 50mm beam sniper-rifle, stored in right shoulder. 1x 15mm anti-beam coating sword katana-type, stored in left shoulder. 2x 12m anti-beam coating sword katana type, stored in container. 2x 40mm assault beam-carbine, stored in container. 28x armor-penetrator knife, stored in container."

"Additional container?"

"Additional container… type E… not registered. Type D… not registered. Type V… not registered. 2 Additional drive core secured. Non-additional container confirmed."

"Black… can you infiltrate their system? Make false ID, or other document?"

"Initiated System infiltration… in-progress! False ID creation… in-progress!"

"Our stealth?"

"Mirage optical camouflage system… full functions!"

"That's relief."

Reading his machine chart, the lone figure smiled and executing few commands on his cockpit board.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even utilizing full-speed boost, their VF-171 can't capture they said target that using his thruster muzzle to manoeuvring within asteroid belt.

"Fast."

"What kind of container is that?"

"How can he manouvered in such narrow angle like that"

"Where it came from? It's not our design!"

"Shut your yapping mouth… got him first before he breaches our defence!" shouting Frontier CIC after connecting their channel.

"Scarlet! Vermilion! You got authorized for firing target!" screamed other CIC after receiving order from the higher officer.

"Ha… Yes Sir!!!"

"Dradadadrrrrttt…" VF Gatling-gun pod barrage rained on the unidentified container, but no bullet that touched him.

"What…? He's fast…" shouting one Vermilion member seeing the unidentified container making cork screw manoeuvre evading all attack while continuing his advance passing asteroid belt.

"Shit… Don't waste your bullet! Shot only when you locked him!" scream another pilot evading asteroid stone that appear on his flight route.

Skilfully manoeuvred their machine passing asteroid belt, the chase continued till reach near Colony-fleet outer defence layer.

"Incoming audio transmission from unidentified container!!" CIC Battle Frontier shouting.

"…To Battle Frontier and VF pilot!" Sudden audio transmission shocking them all personnel inside Battle Frontier bridge. Cold baritone voice that make their back shiver, "Sorry intruding your territory… but, I have another appointment… see you later!"

Still in shock-state, they witnessing the unknown container vanished after changing his armor-layer color to black in front of one of their flagship. Sudden appearance and disappearance of the unknown container make riot at Battle Fontier Bridge.

"Where is it? It's vanished?"

"Any sensor?"

"Not found."

"Impossible."

"Search it!!"

"In-progress!"

"Its human voice… right?" ask one CIC to her side, which still froze reading his display monitor.

"Yes, indeed human voice." Answered another CIC.

"But the movement? Even EX-Gear system unable to achieve it?"

"Our scanner is not found any similarity with our system!"

"That's mean…"

"Yes." Cut one off CIC that monitoring the chase log. "That container is definitely combat type container."

And that's all folk.

R&R please!!!!!!! (from behind, Lyle polishing his sniper rifle)


End file.
